undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
John Maclor and Natasha Maclor
'''John and Natasha Maclor '''are two humans, father and daughter, living in the Undergrond. They currently reside in a remotely hidden area of Waterfall, near the entrance to hotland. Backstory It was October fourteenth, at 2:00 AM. The night cold whipped at John's face as he looked outside to see who had rung the doorbell. When he saw nothing, he looked down, to find a baby. Someone had abandoned her there. He brought the crying baby in, closing the door. He didn't really know what to do with her, and at first he had no interest in keeping her. She seemed to be about a year old, so she didn't need milk. So he made some really soft food and fed her. He assumed someone thought it was an orphanage. After all, it was a huge house. He assumed they'd come back to get her the next day. But they didn't. Nobody came for her the next day, or the day after that. He decided he'd might as well take her in, since he didn't have anything to do when he wasn't boxing. He named her Natasha. She began to grow up, and when she was four, he began to train her so that she could eventually be as good as him one day. John was the boxing champion when she was six. He had been for two years. And the only champion match she watched him fight, he lost. He thought she would be disappointed, but she was inspired by how much of a fight he put up. She wanted to be trained more, so she could be even better than him, and become the champion. When she was around sixteen, they were hiking on the mountains when the floor caved in, and they found themselves in The Underground. After learning about the monsters and how much they hated humans, they hid away, in a house that was pretty well hidden. Description(s) John is a tall, slightly muscular man. His hair is short and dark brown, and he has blue eyes. He is a (physically)powerful man, and is excellent at boxing. He was the world champion for two years. Despite this, he is actually quite soft, and attempts to be nice to people. He only hates the people who try to hurt someone he cares about. Natasha(called Nat by John) is kind of tall and of average weight. She has curly brown hair that reaches to her shoulders. She has brown eyes. She is extremely quiet and shy, and hardly ever talks, and if she does, she only does it when John is with her. She is a decent boxer, however she is not the best, and despite this will often step up to try to save someone she cares about, often resulting in her being hurt. Affiliations John Friends * TBA Enemies * TBA Acquaintances * TBA Family * Natasha (Adopted Daughter, Trainee) Romantic Partner(s) * Elizabeth Maclor (Wife, Deceased) Natasha Friends * TBA Enemies * TBA Acquaintances * TBA Family * John (Adopted Father, Trainer) Romantic Partner(s) * TBA Skills * Boxing: John is a very powerful boxer, and Nat is a pretty good boxer * High Endurance: John is very tough, and does not run out of energy or give way easily. Likes John *Boxing *Fried Chicken *Natasha Strengths * Quick * Strong * Skilled Natasha * Boxing * John * Being Alone Strengths * Quick * A little skilled Dislikes John * His opponents * People who hurt Natasha * The Underground Weaknesses * No magic Natasha * People who hurt her friends * The Underground Weaknesses * No magic Statistics Card(s) John Power: 0/5 (N/A) Strength: 5/5 (A) Speed: 4/5 (B) Technique: 6/5 (S) Intelligence: 4/5 (B) Cooperativeness: 3/5 © Natasha Power: 0/5 (N/A) Strength: 4/5 (B) Speed: 3/5 © Technique: 4/5 (B) Intelligence: 2/5 (D) Cooperativeness: 1/5 (F) Stats John Base Stats HP: 1,000 AT: 40 DF: 20 Equipment Boxing Gloves - AT: 10 Winter Coat - DF: 7 Rolls of quarters(Genocide) - AT: 40 Natasha Base Stats HP: 750 AT: 30 DF: 10 Equipment Boxing Gloves - AT: 5 Tank Top - DF: 1 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Female